


Spaced Out

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Koliro drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tentacle Dick, They/Them Pronouns Kolivan, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Kolivan’s heat might’ve driven Shiro nuts, but at least he always had so much fun while it lasted.





	Spaced Out

 

There was one thing that Shiro learned about Galran biology: that it was _very_ easy to trigger a Jlatsi Galra into heat. A nip to the jaw. A scratch at the back of their head. A whiff of a Hralkar Galra pheromone.

 

Granted, Jlatsi heats were not as intense as the heat of other Galran genders, at least those who were capable of heats. And Kolivan was only part-Jlatsi, having transitioned to Hralkar _years_ ago. But still–

 

It drove

 

Shiro

 

Nuts

 

They were in the middle of a makeout session on Kolivan’s nest bed, when suddenly Shiro was being shoved away. It took his brain ten full seconds to fully catch up on what just had happened.

 

Kolivan had their hand covering their face, though Shiro could see deep purplish blush through the gap of their fingers. Their fur stood on end and their breath shook, ears pinned back in defeat.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked, worried. “Are you sick? Should I get Ulaz?”

 

“No, no–” Kolivan’s other hand gripped the sheets tight. Their lips wobbled slightly before they continued. “It’s just… my heat.”

 

Oh.

 

At least Shiro still had enough self-control not to blurt out ‘ _Again?!_ ’ –because he was pretty sure Kolivan’s latest heat just ended like… several days ago.

 

“Do you… want me to help?” Shiro offered tentatively.

 

“I feel like I’m asking too much from you already…” Kolivan replied.

 

“Hey, I love when you _ask_ me things, _baby_ ”, Shiro grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

They let out a quiet chuff, before slowly, so _painfully_ slowly, spreading their legs. Their folds were _leaking_ already, clear fluids seeping out, but their cock was still tucked in their sheath.

 

Well… that wouldn’t be for long now.

 

Using two fingers, Shiro carefully parted Kolivan’s folds and rubbed at the sensitive nubs inside. Just as he thought, it didn’t take long for the head of their cock to peek out of the folds. The tip was slightly hooked, which… was actually less painful than it sounded.

 

More fluids gushed out as the whole length slid out. Shiro leaned forward and lapped, causing Kolivan to whine and writhe beautifully on the sheets. Their hair was loose from their previous makeout session and they looked thoroughly wrecked already, even though Shiro was barely starting.

 

Galran cock reminded Shiro of a tentacle… in a way, though it had bumps on its sides and slightly barbed, although, _again_ , they were actually less painful than they looked.

 

With one swift motion, he wrapped his lips around Kolivan’s cock and took as much as he could into his mouth, causing Kolivan to _howl_.

 

The whole thing was proportionally long and thick, and soon he choked on it even though he was barely halfway in. Pulling out, he gave the slit a long lick and _grinned._ His fingers were still knuckle-deep into their folds as he sucked.

 

Already overstimulated from their heat, it didn’t take long for Kolivan to come from both their cock and their folds.

 

Shiro pulled away from the nest bed and rushed to the bathroom to spit and clean up. Galran semen tasted _gross_ – even more so than Human semen. Not to mention that there was still an unknown health risk to his very much Human body from swallowing Galran semen, and Shiro didn’t want to have yet another post-coital medical check-up with Ulaz. _Again_.

 

He wetted a towel before going back into the nest bed. Kolivan was already curled up, though Shiro doubted that they were comfortable. They purred contentedly as Shiro cleaned them up. Once he was done, they returned the favor by pulling him into their lap and began to groom him.

 

“How do you feel?” Shiro asked, breaking the silence. Kolivan paused, shutting their eyes.

 

“There might be another wave later”, they replied.

 

“Hmm, good. Might wanna save up your energy”, he said, circling his arms around their back. It felt like hugging a fluffy stuffed animal, but sturdier.

 

“You haven’t come yet.”

 

Hmm… That was true, though Shiro’s erection had wilted off when he was in the bathroom.

 

“Nah it’s fine”, he shrugged.

 

“But–”

 

“How ‘bout this; the next wave of your heat, you can make it up to me by pounding me into the mattress until I come so hard I’ll scream your name”, Shiro flashed them a grin, teeth showing.

 

Kolivan growled and nuzzled him _everywhere_ , rubbing their scent all over him, _marking_ him as theirs.

 

Kolivan’s heat might’ve driven Shiro nuts, but at least he always had so much fun while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll fill koliro tag by myself if i have to


End file.
